


Your hair is so soft

by Tookette



Series: Fluffy Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Prompts, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a couple being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookette/pseuds/Tookette
Summary: While lounging on the sofa with Reiji, Ranmaru comes to a sudden realisation.





	Your hair is so soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineReiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/gifts).

> Originally posted on Tumblr as response to an ask. Partner in crime is, once again, SunshineReiji ♥

“Your hair is so soft.”

Reiji tilted his head backwards from where it was resting on Ranmaru’s leg, an eyebrow raised at the younger man’s sudden words. The rock'n'roll enthusiast still had a lock of brown hair twisted around his fingers.

“Aaaw, you really think so?” Reiji couldn’t help grinning up at him, which only earned himself a scoff.

“Yeah it is. How come it’s so soft?”

“Well I don’t put gel in my hair, for starters.”

He snickered as he was answered by a growl, before deft fingers started massaging his scalp. A moan escaped his lips before he could clamp them shut.

“Well, what do you know?” Even though he couldn’t see it with his eyes closed in bliss, he could hear the humor in Ranmaru’s voice. “It purrs…”

Ran’s fingers moved slowly in circles through his hair, eliciting more soft noises from the brunette.

“You’re making obscene noises, you know that?”

“Mmm… what are you going to do about it ?”

“I’ll probably have to shut you up.”

Ranmaru couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the smirk suddenly gracing Reiji’s features.

“Make me.”

The younger man rolled his eyes once again before untangling his fingers out of his boyfriend’s hair. A whine followed his actions.

“Ran-Raaaaaaaan!”

“Not what you were expecting, huh?”

Reiji rolled onto his stomach as best he could, leaning up on his elbows to scowl at him.

“Why did you… EEK!!”

His squeal at being suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt was quickly muffled by a pair of lips closing down on him. Ranmaru swallowed the following moans as he pulled him against his chest, one arm locked around his waist, while his fingers got themselves tangled once again in soft brown locks.

“Better?” He whispered once they parted.

“Better.” Reiji agreed, leaning in for a new kiss.


End file.
